overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hamelin
Summary Hamelin is a man who has seen the horrors of the war and prides himself as a drifter and scavenger who takes what he can from the remains of battles to gain a high profit. Biography Nothing is known about Hamelin, he always kept to himself and never talked about his past. What is known about Hamelin is what he did to a town. One day a town was shared between Omnics and humans but most of the humans were tired of sharing their home with the omnics. They felt embarrassed and angry about having to share their homes with the creatures that nearly drove humanity to extinction. Hamelin was hired by the humans to eliminate the Omnics, Hamelin agreed but for a high price, Hamelin used a machine to lure the Omnics to an abandoned factory and he then destroyed the Omnics by first overflowing the factory with molten metal and then blowing up the factory. When he came back to receive his reward, he was thrown in jail. Swearing revenge, he broke out of jail and killed his employers and then stole the owed money from the bank. With his job done, Hamelin left the town and wandered the world for his next treasure. Personality Hamelin is solemn and tranquil with his way of life, he hasn't got the highest views of humanity and Omnics. He's been to so many battlegrounds to find valuable remains that he believed that the war is pointles. He does enjoy what he does and does enjoy a good fight. He enjoys his travels and thinks about the meaning of life and purpose of existence. As shown in his backstory, Hamelin has vengeful streak and has no qualms about being a hired mercenary for those who pay his fee but when they don't him then bad things will happen them. Appearance Hamelin wears black cargo trousers, black boots, black hoodie and black gloves. He wears a rough brown backpack. He holds a .357 revolver by his waist which has a white handle with a black symbol of a diamond from a playing card, the rest of the gun is black with gold engravings with the exception of the front sight which is white. A combat knife is also held on the other side of his waist. Weapon Hamelin uses a .50 caliber sniper rifle, it has a maximum of 8 rounds and can do 60 points of damage when it hits the target in the head. Otherwise it does 20-40 points of damage to the target. Abilities Passive Ability: Scavengers Luck When Hamelin receives an armour pack he receives twice the amount (i.e 75 becomes 150), when he finds a health pack he receives an additional 25% of health. (i.e 75 becomes 94). Ability: Burrower Hamelin can suddenly bury himself under the map and can quickly move to another part of the map. This lasts for 8 seconds and once those 8 seconds are done then Hamelin is forced to resurface. If Hamelin is on a platform then his ability can't be used or he can use the ability to land underneath the platform. This does 10 points of the damage to the target because he can emit a shockwave when he resurfaces which can stun those within the 2 meter radius for 5 seconds. This ability takes 16 seconds to recharge. Ability: Rat Pack Hamelin can throw a device that sticks to a character, as the name suggests. It attracts a mischief of rats which stun the target for 6 seconds and does 10 points of damage. This takes 6 seconds to recharge. Ultimate: Plague of Rats Hamelin throws a device into the ground which summons a large group of rats which stuns and attacks any opponents within the 10 meter radius. This lasts for 6 seconds and does 20 points of damage each second with an additional 5 points of extra damage. Trivia * Hamelin was named and inspired by The Pied Piper of Hamelin. * Hamelin makes a reference to Ratman's Notebooks when he mentions that the rats once chewed away a door to kill a thief. * One of Hamelin's voice lines is a reference to the Rat King from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * The Revolver on his waist was directly inspired by Lucky, a revolver from Fallout New Vegas. * Hamelin mentions to Junkrat that he was once mistaken for a large black rat.